Updates101
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Hey there my little Music Notes! Welcome to Updates101 and this your host, AnimeMusicLover101. So I've decided to make this newsletter sort of thing. Feel free to check it out for more info on my stories and other cool stuff. Leave a review. Keep a look out for more daily updates. 'Till next time!
1. Update no1

Hey guys! Alex here. And welcome to Updates101 with, yours truly. So... it's March and Summer is just around the corner. You know what that means? Yup! New stories, more chapters and... possibly a season two? You heard me (or in this case read me) right! I'm planning on making a season 2 for my no. 1 story 'I'm in The Band'. So expect more romance, laughter and drama from our favorite four-some. I guarantee you this Summer, I will be posting more than three chapters per-day in any of my on-going stories. Oh, and another thing... a lot of YouTubers make a 'Questions' video. Well, I'm planning on making a questions blog/fic kind of thing, why do YouTubers get all the fun? Us Fictioners can be just as entertaining. So, send me any question privately or you can post them in the Reviews of this Update. All questions will be gathered via Reviews or PM only. Well... that's all for this 'Daily' Update. 'Till the next one my little Music Notes.

Rock on!

-AnimeMusicLover101


	2. Update no 2

Hey dudes! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to post anything last friday night, you see I went camping, and that experience has given me a new idea for one of my ongoing stories. But which story will have this crazy and exclusive camping trip? Hmmm... I'll let you decide. Anyways, SUMMER'S HERE! Finally done with school. But graduation is still around the corner. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. No matter how busy I get I'll still see to it that I will upload atleast a chapter or a story a day. So, after this Summer I'm headed for college and well... I'll be super busy. I think I'll pass on my account to my younger sister. Should I leave this in her hands? What do you think? I know. I'll let her write the next chapter for 'I'm in The Band'. Then you get to vote on wheather she can be a fine replacement or not. Anyways... I just watched the latest episode of Fairy Tail and I cannot, CANNOT wait for the next episode! I'm so pumped! I already know Natsu and Gajeel are gonna win but... Rogue is just so cute! Now, another addition to my Updates fic... 'Daily' Question!

Today's 'D'Q:

Who is the cutest/hottest guy in Fairy Tail?

Leave the answer in the reviews!

Byeeeeeeeee! ^^


	3. Update no3

Hey! Wazzup, peeps? Yeah, so... I'm gonna stop calling this Daily Updates 'cause it's not daily... at all. So from now on, it'll just be called Updates. Now with that taken care of... our graduation was today and I'm so, so, so excited to get to college. I've decided that I'll keep my account, I will no longer pass it on... unless I die. So, yeah. Sorry if this update sounds wrong and kind of rushed... I feel kind of sick and tipsy. My parents, older siblings and I drank so much... I think my big bro could've put Cana or Bacchus to shame. So, this is what I've been really wanting to tell you. I just started a new story (again) and it's about the children of our favorite characters going back in time and accidentaly getting stuck there. They need to get back but they'll need the help of their parents. But, their parents can't know it's them because of the whole time paradox or whatever shit. So, the first chapter of this story will be released... hopefully tomorrow. I will try, I still have a shit load of stuff to do. So... yeah... that's all for today. 'till next time, bros.

-AnimeMusicLover101


	4. FREAK OUT! READ AT OWN RISK!

OMFG. Have you seen the latest episode of Fairy Tail?! I have and I am just MIND BLOWN! I fucking hate cliffhangers! (though I include them in my stories, I don't like them. I hope that makes sense.) Anywho, I have just so many questions...

Question 1: WHO THE HELL WAS THAT WOMAN IN THE END?!

Question 2: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO FAIRY TAIL?!

Question 3: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LEVY?!

Question 3½: WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?!

Question 4: IS LEVY THE ONLY SURVIVOR IN THE END?!

Question 5: OMFFFG... IS FAIRY TAIL ENDING?!

I NEED TO KNOW IF THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER EPISODE. IT'S NOT GONNA END, RIGHT?! IT CAN'T! HOW CAN SOMETHING SO FUCKING AMAZING END?! FAIRY TAIL IS A BLESSING SENT FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE TO THIS MEAN AND CRUEL WORLD! IT'S ONE OF THE GOOD THINGS IN LIFE! I AM A DIE HARD FAN AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO END! MASHIMA, DON'T YOU FUCKING END IT! If it ends... I'm gonna die. Fairy Tail was my first anime and it's what got me hooked to anime. It can't end! I'm praying that Fairy Tail will continue FOREVER. Telling me I can no linger watch it is like... telling me I can't have air to breathe in! I will cry my eyes out if it ends like that. If it ends in everyone dying... I... I will be so mad, I'll go all HULK on everything! I'm just so overwhelmed... I'm normally a cool and calm person but, they did not show what was gonna happen in the next episode! I hope Fairy Tail will be like Naruto or One Piece with like over 500 episodes. Let Fairy Tail atleast have... ummm... I don't know... 1,000,000 episode?! I know I'm freaking out and I know I am over exagerating but when something I LOVE might... I dunno, let's say 'DIE'... I will go nuts. You should've seen me when my dog died I was a hot mess. I didn't go to school for two weeks. I know you think I'm insane but hey, atleast I have a heart! Oh well... come on people... let's all keep our hopes up. Btw, if any of you know what's gonna happen... I BEG OF YOU! TELL ME! TELL ME ASAP!

Today's Question:

Q: If you got sucked into the world of Fairy Tail... how would you like your character to be like?

I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours! Okay, thanks. Luv you guys, bye! ^^

-AnimeMusicLover101


	5. Update no 4 or 5

Hey guys, it's been awhile and well... all my previous problems are sort of solved... I know Fairy Tail isn't ending and I finally know who the woman in the blue cloak is, yay. But, what I'm going to tell you now is basically more of my upcoming stories. Well, I have been planning two new stories, the first is a RoWen fic then the next is StingxOC, RoguexOC. I'm already planning on the second season of I'm in The Band, even though the first season isn't done yet, I'm also putting the rest of my on-going stories on hiatus, I've realized it's becoming more difficult so, I'll work on one or two stories at a time, 'kay? But don't worry I swear I will never abandon any of my stories, all will be completed. Promise. so... that's basically all I have to say for this update... and well now I am gonna answer the last question...

If I were to get sucked into the world of Fairy Tail, I'd want my character to be a girl that could turn into a dragon. And I'd also want my character to be a freaking bad-ass.

Now for today's question...

Q: If you were to be an exceed, who would you be and why?

My answer... well, I'll let you guys know on the next update. Bye for now! ^^


	6. Most Hated Feeling

Caution: Not exactly an update, more of a blog. Read only if you care...

Hello dear readers, before I update something... let me tell you the feeling that I DESPISE the most... that would be the feeling of end. And the reason I say this is because, I have watched so many animes... and as I begin to love them... they end. Which is why I dread the word 'end.' Here are the animes that I love that has come to an end.

Kuroshitsuji

Maid-Sama

Tales of The Abyss

Highschool DxD

The Tower of Druaga

K-on

Stigma of The Wind

Clannad

Rosario+Vampire

Sad, ne? So sad... I have just finnished watching Tales of the Abyss and let me tell you... I fucking love-hate that show. Now I know this is becoming more of a blog than an update but, whatever. I want to see how many of you can relate to this feeling.

Question of the day:

Have you ever experienced this hatefull feeling? If so, What is the anime show that has made you feel this way? Which bad-ass anime ended that made you die a little inside?

Good day, fellow people. Good fucking day. (+-_-)+


	7. Sorry

Sup guys! I know it's been sooooooooo long, and you probably hate me. I'm sorry, you see, my family is on vacation right now, we're here traveling Europe. And I really have no freaking idea when we're gonna get back... I don't think I'll be able to update for awhile... :( and to make matters worse, my mom declared it to be a 'STRICLTY NO COMPUTERS' trip. Only my dad's allowed to bring one (for buisness purposes) luckily, I was able to convince my dad to let me use his laptop for a few minutes. So yeah... that's basically what's going on, I promise once I get back home... I will immediately update. Bye for now.

Question: If you could go to any place in the world where would you go and why?

'Till next time! ^^


	8. I'm Back, Bitches!

Hey guys! I'm back, finally! I just got back this morning at 6:30am. I was really tired, I woke up just a few hours ago, and once I got up... BAM! I made the next chapter of _I'm in The Band _hope you guys like it, you can check it out now, I just posted it. Okay, 'till next time guys.

Ciao!


End file.
